Home entertainment devices, like TV sets, set-top boxes, DVD or Blu-ray disk players, MP3 players etc. get more and more popular, particularly if equipped with a so-called HDMI interface. HDMI is the abbreviation of High Definition Multimedia Interface and is a compact audio/video interface for transmitting uncompressed digital data. HDMI allows to connect digital audio/video sources, such as set-top boxes, DVD players, Blu-ray disk players, Personal Computers, videogame consoles and AV receivers to compatible digital audio devices, computer monitors and digital televisions. HDMI supports on a single cable any TV or PC video format, including standard, enhanced and High Definition video, up to eight channels of digital audio and a Consumer Electronics Control (CEC) connection. The CEC allows HDMI devices to control each other when necessary and allows the user to operate multiple devices with one remote control hand set.
From HDMI version 1.4 which was released on May 28, 2009, an HDMI Ethernet channel has been specified which allows for a 100 MB/s Ethernet connection between HDMI connected devices. This Ethernet capability allows to connect HDMI networks which comprises for example a TV set and a video player, with other HDMI networks. In other words, it is possible to build up a multi-room home entertainment network comprising several HDMI networks (sub-networks of the home entertainment network) distributed through the home of a user.
There is an increasing demand for further capabilities of such home entertainment networks, particularly to give a user more options for selecting devices within the network. More particularly, such capabilities should also support mobile devices, like Smartphones, Tablet PCs, and notebooks, etc., even if such devices are plugged in/off frequently.